Lidelle
Lidelle is a shy female student at the Primp Town magic school, with large hair-tipped elf ears, and horns which she hides by wrapping her hair into buns around them. Lidelle is usually mild-mannered and polite, though can at times accidentally offend others. She is also very shy and can have trouble speaking confidently, especially under pressure. Biography Appearance Lidelle's most defining trait are her horns, which she hides with her hair. She is rather embarrassed or outright shameful of them, which is why they are hidden to the best of her ability. She wears a green and yellow jumper dress, with the sleeves being incredibly oversized and hiding her hands away. It is unknown what kind of hands they are, as her large ears show that she is not a human. Personality Lidelle is soft-spoken, shy, but a very sweet and innocent girl. She is kind and polite to everyone she meets, and is rarely ever angry. Due to her innocence, however, she has a streak of being unintentionally insensitive with her comments, such as accidentally offending Oshare Bones by pointing out his baldness, and calling Schezo a pervert out of the blue. A personal issue with Lidelle is that she tends to be embarrassed by her odd characteristics. She hides her horns with her hair and wears long sleeves to hide her odd characteristics, and will get upset when it's pointed out. Interestingly, she tends to have a fixation towards those that share her characteristics, such as Satan and Draco, to the point where she wants to call them "brother" and "sister" respectively. Abilities Lidelle's capable of whipping up wind and storms with her sleeves, and is able to sense the incoming weather. Her attacks are themed around the weather in Italian. For example, in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, they are Vento (Wind), Uragano (Hurricane), Tifone (Typhoon), Tuono (Thunder), and Arcobaleno (Rainbow). Relationships ;Satan Lidelle meets Satan in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary and instantly takes a liking to him, as he is the first person she has met, besides herself, to have horns. While they share no familial relation, Lidelle asks Satan if she may refer to him as "brother" should she win their match, to which Satan offers no objections. She continues to refer to him as such in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary until Satan asks her to stop, and so she refers to him as such only in her mind. ;Draco Draco and Lidelle share some common traits, namely their green hair, horns, and relative lack of Puyo Puyo prowess. This connection is emphasized in Puyo Puyo 7, where Draco takes Lidelle's dropset and stats, as well as Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, where the two meet and Lidelle refers to Draco as her sister. This continues in Puyo Puyo Chronicle where Lidelle continues to refer to Draco as "Big sister". Draco plays along and acts as an older sister to Lidelle. History Puyo Puyo Fever Lidelle appears first during the RunRun course, as Amitie's first practice partner while the player is initially learning the rules of Fever mode. Her second appearance is in the WakuWaku course, with Amitie coming across her whilst in the Woods of Nahe. While she does not say much, out of shyness, Amitie infers that she too is in search of Ms. Accord's lost flying cane. Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Story Lidelle acts as Sig's second opponent in his RunRun course, fulfilling a similar role to her role in the RunRun course of the previous game. She appears again in both Raffina and Sig's WakuWaku courses. She is Raffina's first opponent, nervously facing her after a brief interruption when Otomo comes rushing to Raffina to discuss the matter of a missing prince. In Sig's WakuWaku course, she is the second opponent, and becomes very curious about Sig after noticing his hair antennae twitching. Finally, she is Amitie's third opponent in her HaraHara course, delivering a letter to her from Klug instructing her to go to the ruins and having been told by him to make sure that she goes, herself insisting on a Puyo match against Amitie if she is unwilling to go. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Lidelle's Story Lidelle's story in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary has her start off wanting to wish for her horns to disappear, so that she would no longer have them to be ashamed of. Donguri Gaeru Lidelle's first opponent is Donguri Gaeru. While she is quick to prepare herself for their impending match, she takes the time to ask Donguri Gaeru if there are others of his kind. She does not understand him very well, but seems to understand that there are indeed many others like him, and asks if a mob of fellow frogs will come after her for revenge if she wins the match. Further misunderstanding him, she is willing to do her best in the match and risk the potential punishment anyway. Akuma Akuma is Lidelle's second opponent, and immediately takes note of and compliments her horns, to which Lidelle asks him not to mention them on account of being ashamed of them. Akuma asks her why she is ashamed of them, and she responds that nobody else has horns like her, to which Akuma assures her that the world is a vast place and there are certainly others with horns. Asking if she would like to meet one of them, he tells her that she may encounter him soon should she advance in the tournament. Ocean Prince Lidelle's third opponent is Ocean Prince, who is quick to refer to her as a peasant and suggest that she become his maid. Lidelle asks what sort of work she would do in such a role, and Ocean Prince goes over some of the duties, only to be offended when Lidelle turns the idea down due to not liking the sea. Despite Lidelle insisting she meant no offense, Ocean Prince threatens to have Otomo punish her. Zoh Daimaoh Lidelle's fourth opponent is Zoh Daimaoh. Lidelle accidentally upsets him by calling him a mere elephant, but he soon calms down and calls Lidelle a nice girl when she apologizes for upsetting him. She takes note of his tusks and asks if he also has horns, to which Zoh replies that he does not, but Satan does, and Lidelle expresses a desire to meet him. Lidelle challenges Zoh to a Puyo match in order to advance and have the opportunity to meet Satan. Sig Lidelle's fifth opponent is her classmate Sig, whom she informs that she is full of drive and has a goal other than winning, which is to meet someone who she has heard in participating in the tournament as well. Due to this, she asks Sig if he will please lose their match, to which Sig says that he cannot do such. Raffina Raffina is Lidelle's sixth opponent, and takes note of her enthusiasm upon meeting up with her. Lidelle asks if Raffina will go easy on her, only to be met with rejection and the comment that she has to put up a fight, as she is participating in a tournament. Lidelle understands Raffina's position and insists that she will give their match her best efforts, and Raffina feels that if Lidelle has already gotten this far, she must have gotten better, and wants to be the judge of her skills. Baldanders Lidelle's seventh opponent is Baldanders. Lidelle insists that no matter how much he whines, she won't lose their match, and then asks if he happens to have horns under his mask. Not understanding his response, she asks if he could remove his mask, or otherwise allow her to do so. Baldanders, however, responds angrily, scaring Lidelle and causing her to apologize profusely. Satan Lidelle's eighth and final opponent is Satan. Lidelle is happy to have made it so far, when Satan takes note of her horns. Lidelle takes note of his horns as well, and when Satan introduces himself, she becomes very happy to finally meet him. Hearing that she longed to meet another person with horns, Satan asks if there are no others like her, to which Lidelle says there are not, and wonders if she may be somehow related to Satan. Satan finds her speculation amusing, and, being bored, insists on starting their match. Lidelle then asks him if she may be allowed to refer to him as "brother" should she be the victor. Satan, while certain that he himself will be victorious, allows this. Upon being victorious in the tournament, Lidelle meets up with Ms. Accord to receive her medal and make her wish. Ms. Accord asks Lidelle what her wish shall be, and Lidelle responds that while she originally wanted to wish to no longer have horns, she wound up meeting Satan, whose horns and willingness to let her call him "brother" has made her now happy to have horns. Now being unsure of what to wish for, Lidelle thinks about it briefly, and decides to wish for world peace, and Ms. Accord thanks her for making such a wonderful wish, insisting that it will come true. Other Character's Stories Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Trivia * The English version of Puyo Pop Fever refers to her as "Rider," "Rita," and "Ridel" on separate occasions, the last of which more closely resembles a direct romanization of リデル. * "Lidelle" is a very rare but nonetheless real last name; however, the vastly more common spelling is "Liddell". Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris (cameo) Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever Category:Female